This invention relates generally to the winding and reeling of a flexible web of material onto a holder for storage and, in particular, to an improved winding and reeling device for the concurrent winding of a plurality of reels of a web material directed from a cutting device wherein a traveling web is severed along a line parallel to the direction of travel of the fabric and wherein the reel is altered to be engaged by the driving means.